Gabriel Garza 2
Gabriel Garza 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The seventeenth feature in the Universal Animated Features canon, it was directed by series creator Geo G. and written by Geo, Dan Fogelman, Erica Rivinoja, and Brian Lynch from a story by Geo, and is the sequel to 2011's Gabriel Garza, which began Universal's reboot franchise of the original Gabriel Garza series. Sometime after the first film, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Loy go to visit Donnie Stampla, Loy's old friend and assistant, along with his two enthusiastic children Lily and Lester Stampla. But the reunion quickly takes a bizarre turn when a new foe arrives in Sinking Spring, with plans to transform all of the Garza brothers' Elves into "leek monsters". Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas, and Alan Tudyk reprise their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Claire, Jan, and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, and Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek. Gabriel Garza 2 premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 25, 2014, and was released in the United States on July 2, 2014. It was met with positive reviews from critics and was nominated for the 2015 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Big Hero 6. Having grossed over $954 million worldwide, it became the forty-eighth highest-grossing film of all time, the fourteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time, the third highest-grossing film of 2014, and the fifth highest-grossing film from Universal Animation Studios. It was followed by Gabriel Garza 3 in 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast :Further information: List of Gabriel Garza characters *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza, an 11-year-old boy *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's overprotective brother *Alexander Gould as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother *Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones, Gabriel's girlfriend *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Lester's sister *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother *David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, Lily and Lester's father and Loy's old friend and assistant since the first grade *Rob Corddry as Leek Leek Leek (better known as Mr. Leek) a leek-obsessed man described as a "leek worker" who was Vio's former partner *Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza, Gabriel's uncle and scientist *Frankie Jonas as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother *Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who waylays Gabriel into traveling with her *Kristen Schaal as Mary Williams, Tam's mother *Chris Parnell as Gary Williams, Tam's father *Bobby Moynihan as Albert Katz, the radio operator at Sinking Spring *Kenan Thompson as Bill Criggle, Albert's assistance *Alex Borstein as Matilda Jones, Claire's mother *Jim Cummings as Don Jones, Claire's father *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher *Geo G. and Michael Wildshill as the elves *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno *Lex Lang, Phil LaMarr and Fred Tatasciore as Carl, Larry and Tony, a trio of guards at Mr. Leek's lair *Harland Williams as Lewis *Dan Fogelman as Eddie *Erica Rivinoja as an old lady *Peter Dinklage (uncredited) as Vio in a cameo via flashback Additional voices *Ava Acres *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Eva Bella *Lola Carpenter *Rob Carpenter *Mitch Carter *June Christopher *Cam Clarke *David Cowgill *Brian T. Delaney *Terri Douglas *Eddie Frierson *Elisa Gabrielli *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Andrew Hall *Gary Hall *Jess Harnell *Carter Hastings *Bridget Hoffman *Richard Horvitz *Hope Levy *Cullen McCarthy *Amy McNeill *Laraine Newman *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Bryce Papenbrook *Carter Sand *Cole Sand *Tara Strong *Shane Sweet *Marcelo Tubert *Michael Wildshill *Skye Wildshill *Dave Zyler Production On July 10, 2011, shortly after Gabriel Garza was first released, series creator and director Geo G. commented on a possible sequel, stating, "Looks like we're answering the most important questions about another Gabriel Garza. We'd love to bring those characters to the big screen back once more, but we haven't started writing it yet. We have a bunch of other ideas." On September 1, 2011, Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was set for release on December 20, 2013, which was later rescheduled to July 2, 2014. On March 20, 2012, it was announced that Erica Rivinoja had been hired to do rewrites of the original screenplay by Dan Fogelman. In April 2012 during CinemaCon, Universal announced that the sequel would be titled Gabriel 2: Lost in Reading, but it was later retitled as Gabriel Garza 2 in March 2013, as the market research "didn't like it". In September 2012, Rob Corddry was cast as the villain, while Isla Fisher was in early negotiations; Fisher previously worked with Universal and Gingo as the voice of Nina in BJ and Wally (2006). Geo G. tweeted in November 2012 that Fisher had been cast in the film. On December 17, 2012, Universal announced that Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Alan Tudyk would reprise their roles for the sequel. On January 16, 2013, David Tennant was cast in a supporting role. On February 1, 2013, Jake T. Austin joined the cast. In March 2013, Kristen Schaal was cast in a role. Saturday Night Live cast members Chris Parnell, Bobby Moynihan, and Kenan Thompson joined the cast during production. Music In December 2013, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh and James L. Venable, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Marketing The film's official teaser trailer was released on November 22, 2013, and was attached to Frozen, The Nut Job, and The Lego Movie. The film's first full trailer was released on March 7, 2014, and was attached to Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, and Rio 2. Throughout the year, trailers and 20-second motion posters of the movie were shown. A second theatrical trailer was released on May 30, 2014, and was attached to Maleficent and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Several merchandise were made for Gabriel Garza 2, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 11 toys. The artwork book The Art of Gabriel Garza 2 was published on June 26, 2014 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell with a foreword by Geo, and shows the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs, and character sketches. A video game based on the film was released on June 10, 2014 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. On August 16, 2014, a PC version of the game was released, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game titled Gabriel Garza: Running Frenzy was released on June 12, 2014 for iOS and Android. Release Gabriel Garza 2 was released in the United States and Canada on July 2, 2014. The film premiered on June 25, 2014 as a special screening at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival. Gabriel Garza 2 was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film was released on June 27, 2014 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan, and on July 3, 2014 in Australia and the Netherlands. It received a release in China on September 19, 2014 in IMAX 3D. Box office Gabriel Garza 2 earned $342,951,517 in North America and $612,043,372 in other territories for a worldwide total of $954,994,889; its worldwide opening weekend totaled $214.9 million. Deadline calculated the net profit of the film to be $428.9 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the most profitable release of 2014. Worldwide, it is the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of all time, the third highest-grossing film of 2014 (also, the highest-grossing animated film of that year), the highest grossing sequel by Gingo, and the highest-grossing film in the ''Gabriel Garza'' series. Overall, it is the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time. In the United States and Canada, Gabriel Garza 2 opened in 3,541 theaters, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $15.8 million during its Thursday night showings, which was at the time the biggest previews gross of all time for Gingo until it was later surpassed by Cool Spot ''in September 2018 with its $18.1 million haul. The film then earned $52.1 million on its opening day (including Tuesday previews), which was the biggest opening day for both a Universal Animation Studios film and a Gingo film at the time until ''Paradoria and Cool Spot beat it with their respective $52.2 million and $63.1 million opening grosses. Gabriel Garza 2 later went on to open up at No. 1 at the weekend's box office while grossing $109.6 million, the highest in the series at the time, the biggest opening week of all time for Universal Animation at the time, the biggest opening weekend for Gingo (until Cool Spot ''beat it with its $138.1 million opening), the biggest animated opening in July, the studios' third biggest of all time, and the fifth biggest opening by Universal Pictures. Josh Goldstine, head of worldwide marketing for Universal Pictures, said they were "happy with the film's huge opening" since it debuted at No. 1 and was their biggest opening at the time of the release. The film ended its box office run on January 4, 2015 giving a total of 189 days with a total of $342,951,517. It became the third highest grossing film of 2014, the highest grossing animated film of the year, the forty-eighth highest-grossing film of all time, the eighth highest-grossing film by Universal Pictures, the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time, the second highest grossing film by Gingo, and the highest grossing film in the [[Gabriel Garza (franchise)|''Gabriel Garza series]]. Outside North America, the film made $73.5 million from 25 countries in its opening weekend, for a global debut of $206.1 million. Mexico was the largest debut with $7.3 million, followed by Australia ($6.7 million) and Russia ($3.4 million) More coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 97% based on 175 reviews with a rating average of 7.9./10. The website's consensus reads: "Quirky, innovative, and maintaining the franchise's comic charm while admittedly feeling out of place on its story, Gabriel Garza 2 supplies an engaging sequel in its own right." On another aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a rating score of 73 out of 100 based on 56 reviews, indicating "genrally favorable reviews". Accolades Coming soon! Home media Gabriel Garza 2 was released digitally on November 25, 2014, and on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 9, 2014. Both releases were accompanied by a new short film titled Back in Time. Sequel Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gabriel Garza 2 Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Universal animated features canon Category:Co-produced films Category:Gingo films Category:Films based on television shows Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films